


Asgard

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Frigga, Awesome Loki, Good Loki, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki is a marquess, M/M, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga, The Ladies-In-Waiting, This is extremely OCC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hushed voices and whispered conversations. A web of deceit and fraud is being spun.</p>
<p>Loki was often victim of Laufey's wrath, but only when he is betrothed to Prince Thor does he find the love and approval he's been seeking.</p>
<p>Loki enters the suffocating court of Asgard where rank means everything a single sentence can break a person.</p>
<p>When he believes he is finally free the tides turn and he is trapped in a world unlike the one he knows, he is thrust into a world of lies and subterfuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it.
> 
> My spelling and grammar are terrible, I know.
> 
> I wrote this in the early stages of my obsession with Marie Antoinette. Asgard will resemble Versailles. 
> 
> I do love the thought of comments and kudos though.

Loki was beautiful in the eyes of many, even the Aesir and Vanir. This meant he would be married off when he was of age, Loki knew this from a young age his father often said 

"You child, will restore Jotunheimr to it's rightful glory" all the while chastising him from the most trivial of things, he'd nudge Loki when his back wasn't straight, he compare him the ladies and gentlemen at court, he was never quite good enough for anyone.

He knew he was of no importance at court, his sire seemed to hate him then love and right back to the beginning again. His brother was mighty and strong everything Loki was not, as for his dam she was kind but Loki rarely saw her.

He almost fainted when told he was betrothed to Thor of Asgard, one of the court ladies had to steady him.

“You will marry Prince Thor” His Sire Laufey said calmly  
Loki's eyes went wide and he fell to the left but not before the Countess of Yngvild caught him.  
“I see, sire” Loki said barely above a whisper "It shall be done" 

Over the next week Loki grew to like the idea of marrying the Aesir, surely he isn't as bad as Byleistr and Helblindi said. Ignorance leads to people being frigtened, people are often frigtened of something that sounds far worse then it already is.

Shortly after several ladies arrived from Asgard; his ladies-in-waiting as Loki was told by his Maid of Honor; Dagmar, a name befitting her station. He found them to be rather nice, helpful and the exact opposite of what Laufey told him the Aesir were.

They were his friends. The word felt foreign to him, it had always been him, just him. He liked them. They were kind, witty, intelligent all the things he liked in people. Above all he could trust them.


	2. Two- An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki makes his grand entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said my spelling and grammar are awful and I do like the thought of comments and kudos.
> 
> I do not own anything associated with Marvel.

He leaves Jotunheimr with his ladies and half the Jotun court, warriors, courtiers, ministers and traders. He much rather just his small household

 

But "The etiquette does not permit" as Nanna; Lady of his bedchamber and consort of Balder put it.

Loki was in his Aesir skin and decked in the finest linens, diamonds, rubies, emeralds and a number of other jewels. All Laufey said was "I'm glad it's Asgard paying for this" while Laufey said this Loki said to Dagmar

 

"I've never had such pretty things of my own before"

 

Dagmar replied with a gentle smile "There's more yet to come"

Laufey was invited by Odin to be apart of Loki's retinue but refused saying "I've far more important things to do" instead Laufey sent his representative, he was a boor, brash, crass and a whole host of other things that are best left unsaid.

 

"You've so much courage dearest majesty" Nanna says admiring the columns of frost giants decked in their ceremonial armour and jewels.

"Courage?" Loki questions "I've shown it for years, I doubt I'll lose it now"

 

Loki loathes Asgard's etiquette that has been imposed upon him, he has to walk a certain way, talk a certain way and even eat a certain way, he much prefers the simple Jotun court.

But it is his duty to bring honor and prestige to Jotunheimr. So he grins and bears it.

The Aesir men are strange, they've fur on their faces, arms and he can only imagine where else. Some are kind while others scorn him, some look to him with pity whilst other look to him with hatred.

 

When they arrive in Asgard Loki's feelings of anticipation turn to that of dread.

 

Laufey's representative collects Loki from the carriage and escorts him to one of the extravagant halls of Asgard where the ceremony in which he is handed over to the crown of Asgard and he signs the Act of Succession which relinquishes his claims to the throne of Jotunheimr.

The ambassador leaves and his ladies remain behind him, he is now to press forward to the center of the hall and greet Thor, his betrothed.

 

In spite of the crowds roars and the trumpets, the world for Loki is silent, his hands are shaking furiously and he slowly slides forward.

The hall is grand, golden and covered in precious fabrics, the sun makes the nobles glisten but none so fiercely as Loki. His robes are of the finest linen in Asgard and his jewels weigh him down.

As he walks all eyes are on him, the ghostly white, raven haired emerald eyed Jotun with an Aesir skin.

 

When Loki comes face-to-face with Thor he is embraced, tightly, bone crushingly so.

 

And so it is.

 

In a days time he is to be wed.

 

He _will_ be Consort to Thor.

 

He _will_ one day be Queen of Asgard, he _will_ be Queen of a Millennium

 

_ Nobody _ is going to stop his happiness.


	3. Three-Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Act of Succession is signed and Loki takes tea with royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar leave a lot to be desired and I like kudos and comments.
> 
> :)

Loki upon being released immediately falls back into the extravagant curtsy he is expected to do upon the first meeting with the royals.

He leans forward, slides he left foot backwards sweeping his robes back as he leans and slowly extends his right leg across to the left. He is to hold it for a full fifteen seconds.

One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi and so on.

Loki holds it for a mere five Mississippis  when a formal yet kind voice belonging to the Queen says.

"You may rise child" With that Loki quickly rises in the same fashion he entered to curtsy.  
"Thank you, Majesty" he quickly says.  
"We go now to sign the 'Act of Succession' and prepare for the union of Crown Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard and 3rd Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheimr"

With that Loki, Thor, Odin and Frigga accompanied by members of the Jotun delegation and Odin's Council members leave to sign the parchment that will effectively dissolve Loki's rights to the throne if Jotunheimr. This is clearly his fathers doing, just as was his portraits. He was to appear timid and weak as opposed to strong and formidable as he'd rather appear. 

The 'Act of Succession' is signed and  sealed. Loki is no longer of Jotunheimr but Of Asgard now. 

It's time for afternoon tea by the time they're done and Loki changes into a much simpler muslin gown (he'd much rather a tunic) and few jewels and meets the royal family for tea.

Dagmar and the ladies take their leave and Loki is left in the royal chambers at a large table with Queen Frigga, Odin Alfather and Thor. 

Loki is directed to sit next to Thor with his King and Queen in front of the pair.

“Majesties” He says quickly taking his seat. He is flushed and shakes, a lot. He is glad to be sitting.  
“Are you quite well?” Queen Frigga inquires  
“Quite well, milady” He says quietly just loud enough for her to hear  
“You need not worry about formalities when we are not holding court” Frigga says smiling “We are your family, you should become accustomed to us”  
“I shall try” Loki says quickly

Soon their food arrives and Thor and Odin, they dig in. Literally. It turns Loki off his meal and he sips the tea, slowly trying to avoid looking at Thor, or Odin for that matter.

Tea is awkward to say the least.

“You will be taken to your chambers soon” Frigga says taking Loki's attention away from Thor. “You will find they're quite bare, that is so that you may decorate them in the style you see fit. My husband will be giving you 500,000 crowns to furnish how you please”  
Loki chokes on his tea “Dearest majesty, that is far too much” Astounded is the appropriate word, perhaps shocked too.  
“Not at all, you ought to be comfortable” Odin says, the first time Loki has heard him speak too no less.  
“I know, but that, that is an absurd amount. I could buy several estates with that much”  
“Indeed” Odin says

Loki sits back in his chair reflecting on the situation. He imagines grand chambers covered in apple green silk and some of Asgard's finest paintings, furs and rugs that cost thousands and the finest bed linen. 

“We shall leave you to reflect” Frigga says taking her leave and Odin with her.

500,000 crowns.

He could buy the palace in Jotunheimr for that.

“You're not in the succession any more but in Asgards” Thor says coolly, an odd way to start a conversation, this of course piques Loki's interest. Before Thor can continue Loki defends himself  
“If you think to imply that I am deceitful and that I aim to take the throne from you then you are gravely mistaken I have sworn thrice that I would honour my husband and aid him should he ask. I have no want to be suo jure sovereign I am quite fine being your consort” Loki's words are quick and defensive  
“You misunderstand” Thor says a smile tugging at his lips “ I am glad for it”  
“Oh, my humble apologies then” Loki says shamefully.  
“When I heard I was marrying you I...” He stops for a second  
Loki thinks Thor is about to berate him, Loki bows his head.  
Thor goes on “I was glad, I'd heard from Mother and Father about your grace and wisdom and thought you'd be a good queen. I'm surprised you'd be willing to marry me, after what your people have said to you” Thor seems shamed, Thor as far as Loki knows is never shamed.  
“I am happy to be marrying you, I've heard from my ladies that you have a kind heart. I've heard tale that you are to be blunt a vicious self serving misfit, I am glad they were wrong”  
Thor grins.   
“You, you will be kind to me?” Loki starts but is taken aback by Thor's facial expression, one that looks like Loki has asked the most absurd question. “You'll-you'll never hit me?”  
Thor's face immediately softens   
“Of course not” Thor says daring to hold Loki's hand in his “I want you to be happy here”

Tea, tea was a success.

Impressions are wonderful, at least for Loki anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The money will have a large part soon, just wait and see.


	4. Said the Actress to the Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which certain ladies speak and Loki comes to a realization

As per usual my grammar and spelling leave something to be desired, I love kudos and comments and I own nothing associated with Marvel.

 

 

Thor escorts Loki to his chambers.

 

“Thank you, I might have gotten lost otherwise” Loki says with a slight laugh when they reach his chambers.

“I am wanted for training I shall take my leave of you now” Thor says taking Loki's hand to his lips

“Good day” He says and with that Thor is off and Loki is left to marvel at his chambers. They are extremely large. They make his chambers in Jotunheimr look like a peasants shack. The walls are metres high and the chambers are of marble and gold. Aside from this there is little furniture.

 

He is greeted by Dagmar and the Countess Agata.

 

“Friends!” He exclaims running over to them “Aren't these chambers just wonderful? We must get workmen in as soon as possible they're rather bare as they stand and could do with a lick of paint”

“Your grace please you must sit and listen to what Lady Agata has to say” Dagmar says solemly.

“Oh yes, alright” He says sitting in a chair Dagmar has pulled out for him.

 

They all sit at a small coffee table and three armchairs.

 

Agata leans forward and so does Loki whilst Dagmar keeps a wary look about her.

 

“You must be careful, your grace” Agata says barely above a whisper

“I know that, I suppose it is the case at any court. Why do you say this now?” Loki is intrigued now and slightly frigtened, the last time someone did this was when his governess on Jotunheimr told him certain things he should not know.

“There is talk, you see...Ordinarily we would not take much notice but this has our interest”

“Go on” Loki says cautiously

“Well tell you this because we value your friendship” Dagmar chimes in.

“Do you know of a lady Sif?” Agata asks

“I've heard she is a friend of my betrothed, nothing else”

“My Erik, he's one of the Thanes see. He noticed how she looks at Thor. With a look of oh...um...forgive my remark but my Erik thinks she wants Thor to herself and she is quite formidable and we don't want you to get hurt” Agata is clearly frigtened

“I heard the other day, she was in one of the halls and said and I quote 'That Jotun....whore doesn't stand a chance'” Dagmar blushes at the words

“Oh dear, it seems we may have to outmanoeuvre a would be mistress” Loki is taken aback by this. “What do we do?” Loki asks

“We can always use etiquette against her” Dagmar suggests

“She disregards it entirely” Agata says cutting Damars suggestion in two

“Gossip” Loki breathes “At any court gossip rules. Gossip can make or break a person. If she should try anything with my betrothed then we must slander her”

“It could work” Agata says with a small smile

“Yes, but Thor and the Warriors Three would jump to her defence” Dagmar interjects

“Strike me. Yes, if we can get her to strike me then I can quite easily have her exiled” Loki says willing to 'Take one for the team' as he once heard his governess say.

“Majesty!” Dagmar exclaims “We cannot allow you to be hurt”

“We'll have to think about how to topple her in the coming days then” Loki stands up and paces the room.

 

At this moment the doors to Loki's chamber burst open making Loki jump and Dagmar let out a scream.

“My love!” Shouts an unfamiliar voice

“Yes, Erik?” Agata asks

“I have something to tell you concerning his majesty Loki” Erik says bowing to Loki.

“What is it, Love?” she asks slightly annoyed

“I was talking with the Thane of Gulm and he said Lady Sif said this about Loki, I came straight away because you said she'd try and sway Prince Thor away from his grace”

“Spit it out” Loki says quickly advancing on the Thane

“Forgive my words majesty.

 

_His hair is that of Raven_

_Eyes as green as a pickled toad_

_His breath does stink_

_Of sod and herring_

_The Jotun dog is truly cursed”_

 

This ignites a blazing inferno in Loki

 

“Oh that...” Dagmar trails off avoiding any off colour remarks

“Oh dear majesty” Agata says throwing her hands up in a exasperated gesture “I'm sure with some help you could come up with one just as bad I'm sure Dagmar's Haakon would even help if we asked”

“I could, but I will not. I will never sink to that dogs level, Never!” Loki says in a raised voice shout the last part

“You dear majesty” Thane Erik says “You show not only the virtues of a gentleman but of a true lady too your highness”

 

At this point Loki realises something.

 

It is one thing to be cruel, to bite back. But it is another to be kind and compassionate. For as it is said 'If one fights fire with fire one is sure to get burnt'.

 

It is one thing to be _liked_ by his nobles, but another to be _loved_ , to be loved by them means to have friendship and unwavering support.

 

 


	5. Five- Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise in the form of a list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar are atrocious and I love comments and kudos, they make my day.

Five- Complications

Loki's wedding is postponed, six and a half months in total. All because his sire kept finding flaws in the match, so did he, then Odin then just about everyone else. 

First it was whose name should come first on the marriage contract. 

Second, it was where the two would honeymoon. 

Third, it was who would escort Loki down the isle. 

Fourth, it was how many ladies-in-waiting he would need after his wedding and who to chose. 

Fifth, his household needed to be larger, they argued over who should join

Sixth, Loki argued with the ambassador about the length of the sleeves of his wedding attire.

Seventh, they argued about the jewels he would wear. 

Eighth, Loki's dowry was too small. 

Ninth, Loki was too small. He was a runt, what were they expecting?

Tenth, None of the wedding rings fit. 

Eleventh, Loki's mother didn't approve. 

Twelfth, Loki had already made enemies at court. 

Thirteenth, they thought Loki had a gambling problem. He could stop anytime he wanted. 

Fourteenth, there was the question of Loki's virtue. 

Fifteenth, Loki had a temper...so did Thor. 

Loki was not a happy prince, neither was Thor. Everybody was agitated, it showed.


	6. Chapter Six- Regina Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki makes a stand and has his first victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light violence and sharp words.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar are to be desired and comments and kudos are the best.

Loki is sullen, cynical, aloof and pessimistic.  With good reason too.  

Loki stands in the courtyard with Dagmar and Agata watching Thor and the Warriors Three along with the woman, Sif. He refuses to call her Lady Sif, she is no lady at all. 

Thor likes to show off for Loki. He can tell, especially since he is not wearing a tunic. 

It is well known that Thor was furious when their marriage was postponed, there was a fierce storm even ice fell from the sky. 

Loki however, he took out his frustrations on the messenger, he threw a tankard of mead at him, he got a concussion. 

Odin now knows better then to send a messenger. 

"Thor" he says when they have a moment alone  
"Yes?" He asks looking to Loki with the look of undivided attention and admiration Loki would give to Noverre his governess.  
"Perhaps, if you were to appeal to your father about our marriage and I to the Jotun ambassador we might be able to push our wedding forward" Loki suggests  
"If that's what you want" Thor says taking Loki's hand and squeezing it  
"It is indeed" Loki says with a certain determination he has not shown before.

Loki immediately goes to meet with the ambassador and Thor with his father.

"How now?" He asks when Loki enters. Loki does not bother with fruitless banter and gets straight to the point.  
Mustering what courage he has he advances on the ambassador and starts.  
"Why must my wedding by postponed?" He questions in as firm a voice he can muster  
"Politics" the older man says  
"Ah yes" he says with a sneer "My sire and Odin comparing cock sizes"  
The ambassador is offended, clearly. "You will not speak like that" he growls between clenched teeth. 

Loki has to speak out, he must. Speak out against the injustice that he has suffered. He has been trodden on for far to long and must take a stand. 

“I will say what I please, now answer my question” Loki says calmly, but firmly. His finger nails are digging into his hands now.  
“It is out of my hands” The ambassador says curtly  
“Oh tell another, I'm dying of laughter. You know as well as I do that the man I call my sire is nothing but a power hungry misfit who will not hesitate to kill and maim any in his way-”

Loki is interrupted by a loud noise which he quickly realises is that the ambassador has slapped him, his face stings something fierce. He raises a curled hand to his face and takes a step back.

“I have been trodden on for far too long” He states with an understated courage, the sort his dam would show. “It is time for me to take the initiative and do what is necessary, I have signed the 'Act of Sucession' I hold no importance, I am no longer beholden to my sire” He breathes heavily, he refuses to back down, he remembers Laufey keeping him in the dirt, not worthy of consideration.  
“I am my own person!”He shouts, the ambassador backs away at this minor show of rebellion.  
In a flash  
“I will have my children, I will be married and I will not be subject to any persons wrath” He says fiercely “I will appeal directly to the Allmother if need be”  
“Do that and I will see you suffer for it” The ambassador threatens  
“Me?” He questions in a shrill voice “Suffer?” he lets out a mirthless laugh “I have suffered for years, my dear lord I have done battle every single day of my life, the day I should stop will be the day I die”

The ambassador clutches Loki's shoulder, he is gripping it tightly, he knows a mark will be left. 

“Mark my words for this will be the only piece of advice I give” Loki's voice is determined and regal “Glory is fleeting but obscurity is forever”


	7. Seven- Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the princes chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar are to be desired and I love comments and kudos, they really help. 
> 
> This is unedited, but I will fix everything...most things tomorrow. 
> 
> And a great big thank you to Loki_Tears for your wonderful comments, they are delightful.

It is not long before Loki's confrontation with the ambassador is the talk of the court.

Loki's ladies know he has been struck but vow not to say a word.

The rest of the day passes in what some would call relative normalcy, his afternoon schedule went as per usual. Tea at 12:00, followed by his classes with Noverre; his governess, then leisure with the ladies, but that was cut short when Loki was called upon to take a walk with Thor in Loki's private gardens, they are truly private. They are for Loki and those he invites wherein he would go to be by himself. Dressing in an embroidered surcoat and his silk slippers Loki leaves to meet with him.

They embrace quickly when they are alone. Thor is not himself, Loki can tell.

"What happened with your father?" Loki asks, a foreboding spirit already knowing the answer.

"He denied my request, he went as far to threaten he would send you away to a country manor until such time as our wedding if I took the matter further" Thor is dejected "It went just as bad for you then?"

"Worse I think" Loki breathes "I'm sure you've heard about our shouting match, the ambassador and I. He said I'd suffer for my insolence" he kicks a stone with his foot.

Thor puts an arm around Loki's shoulder, he winces.

"Are you alright? I did not hurt you?" Thor asks a mix of worry and guilt washing across his face.  
"Nothing to worry about" Loki says quickly, defensively. Before stopping his walk to admire a flower.

"Has someone struck you? I swear on the crown that whoever has will rue the day they did" Thor knows without asking that Loki has indeed been struck but not by whom "It was not Sif was it? I know you and her have no like for one another"

"No, were it her she'd be languishing in the dungeons already, regardless what is done cannot be undone" Loki sighs, just imagine were it the case, she'd be quartered before the day was out.

"Aye, you'd see to that" Thor says with the grin, the one that makes Loki's heart flutter.

"Are you aware that she.." Loki is unsure what to say, it is improper to discuss a Jezebel such a Sif with his betrothed "She...wants to...do certain things with you" his face flushes a deep crimson at the last part.

"Aye, I know what you mean to say. I assure you dear heart that I shall never take any lovers or mistresses, I know it would hurt you, mamma told me about your father and his, I don't want you unhappy"

Loki smiles but that fades "Thank you, that means a lot"

"Do you truly love your father?" Thor asks, an unusual question indeed.

"Of course I _do_ , he is a man to be feared by many" Loki quickly defends his Sire, tormenter, his greatest foe. Though Loki has been struck down by him and left to languish he remains the dutiful son as always.

"Loki, I know of what he has done, to you and your mother" Thor is genuinely concerned, something Loki is not used to.  
"Then whoever told you this is speaking of lies leavened with falsehood and conjecture" Loki, does what he usually does, defends his sire, he should hate him but indeed he does not.

Thor sighs, knowing it best to leave the topic be. "It is time for the evening meal let us go"

Thor offers his arm and Loki takes it, they leave for the dining hall in the royal chambers to eat with Odin and Frigga, along with the brother he is yet to meet. Unaware of what is to soon follow.


	8. Eight- A special dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all goes awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar leave something to be desired and Comments and Kudos are welcomed warmly.
> 
> Caution: Violence

They are at the large table Thor is whispering with Balder, their food hardly touched, strange. Odin is enjoying his food as well as he usually does. Loki and Frigga however sit together speaking in hushed voices.

  
"Frigga" Loki says calmly "I do not understand why my marriage is postponed"   
  
Loki does not understand the reasons, neither does Thor and neither do the ladies-in-waiting. They were counting on him telling them _everything_ about the wedding night.   
  
"Child, you need only wait a little while longer" she says ever the compassionate lady.   
  
"Regrettably I dare say my sire wishes only to cause trouble" says Loki as pessimistic as ever.   
  
"He is rather a bully" she says above a whisper before sipping her mulled wine.   
  


Loki lets out a spluttering cough.   
  
In a matter of minutes he is feeling as though a sword has been driven through his gut.   
  
Loki's stomach is unsettled, it churns, there is a strong burning sensation in his stomach, he continually coughs. Around the fifth time when he raises the silk handkerchief to his mouth there is blood, not the red it usually is either.   
  
The queen notices this.  
  
"Loki, are you alright" She asks, the caring mamma she is.   
  
"I-I feel...so...ill" Loki's voice is slow and coarse.   
  
Poison.

The idea swims about his head, it is a silent weapon, quick and deadly. The perfect weapon.  
  
That is the only explanation, only poison is this fast, nobody would dare stab him or something like that, Thor would be onto the assassin like a cat to mice.   
  


"I've...been poisoned" he says slowly, lazily. His hand clutching his burning stomach.   
  
It's not long before Balder and Thor have their arms around Loki's shoulders leading him to Thor's chambers where it is assumed Loki will be safest. If there are assassins that lay in wait for the weakened prince.  
  
Frigga sends for Eir and Odin has the guards scouring the palace and grounds.   
  
Loki is laid on Thor's bed, he lay amongst the silken sheets while Thor remains by his side, acting as vigil for him. He holds Loki's hand tightly, as though he is trying to hold water in his hands without it falling to the ground.  
  
Loki is feeling weaker and weaker by the minute.   
  
When Eir arrives Loki is drifting in and out of consciousness and Thor is begging Eir to save his love.  
  
Loki hears this, it warms his heart. It gives him a determination to stay strong. It warms his heart to know someone lives him, someone actually wants him little, plain and obscure Loki.   
  
Loki is instructed to swallow a ghastly tasting elixir which makes him retch all the food he has eaten since afternoon tea.  
  
Eir gives him several others which do not make him retch. It is not long before Eir says something other than "Swallow"  
  
"All that can be done is done, he must rest and hopefully he can overcome this" with that she quits the room.  
  
"I am certain he will be alright" Frigga says rubbing Thor's shoulder.  
  
"He has to" is how Thor replies   
  
"They may crush me but they will not subdue me, it is of you I think, not of them" Loki says with a slight smirk, for the assassin has failed and he remains as strong as possible. 


	9. Nine- Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki recovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual my spelling and grammar are to be desired, I own nothing associated with Marvel and I love comments and kudos the inspire me thus I update quicker

Loki spends a week in total in bed.   
  
Odin is later poisoned too, but in a far lesser degree. He only needs a small rest and a glass of water with salt to neutralise the effects.   
  
The ladies are often in their sitting with him on the bed, Dagmar lays beside him when Thor isn't. They play cards, Loki learns some new games. There is one that is popular at a palace on Midgard called Versailles, this is called 'Boston' and there is another game called '13' he likes that one the best.   
  
When Thor isn't by his side he is either interrogating suspects or bringing Loki gifts of sweet meats and cakes. Or promises to take him on an adventure. 

He likes this.   
  
When Loki isn't playing cards Frigga often comes by and they sew shirts for the poor. It was Loki's suggestion.   
  
'As a show of my love for Asgard I must do something personal for the people'   
  
He intends to take them with him when he is well and distribute them to the people. As Dagmar would say 'While Asgard is a wealthy realm it is not without its poor'

If he is not sewing, eating or otherwise occupied he is consulting the ladies and Frigga on who would want him dead.   
  
He however is as quick witted and intelligent as ever.   
  
On the third day he is able to walk short distances with aid from Dagmar.   
  
He removes to his chambers where a little silver casket is sitting in the bed. He opens it and finds a string of pearls and a note from his father.   
  
" _If you are willing and obedient you shall reap the rewards_  
  
 _Your loving sire_  
 _Laufey, King of Jotunheimr"_  
  
The ladies fuss over the pearls and clasp them around his neck. They are cold against his skin.   
  
"By the nine couldn't he just leave it at 'Your loving sire?!" Dagmar exclaims   
  
"Of course not" Loki mutters taking up his quill and paper.   
  
He writes a note to his father.   
  
_"But you have become cruel to me, with the strength of your hand you oppose me._  
  
 _Your loving son_  
  
 _Loki Layfeyson, Betrothed of prince Thor, Marquess of Fife"_  
  
He sends the little silver casket back to his sire with the pearls and the note.   
  
"You are certainly brave, may it serve you well" Agata says surprised by his show of bravery.  
  
The rest of the week is spent in his chambers, Thor is secretly proud of his show of strength.   
  
One thing annoys Loki though, courtiers are constantly stopping in front of Loki's door.  Whether to fix a buckle or brush off non-existent dust they listen for what is going on inside.   
  
Even the Warriors Three visit, with the exception of Sif of course.  Loki did call her a 'Goggle eyed whore' and later remarked 'Were I to speak to her I fear she might fly at me in a passion' The Warriors Three are relatively pleasant considering their crass manners and off colour remarks.   
  
Dagmar sends them off when they begin to annoy him.   
  
His chambers are fresh and aired. Apple green silk hangs from the windows, the walls are a very pale green, murals are painted on the walls. There is one wall depicting his arrival in Asgard.  There is an entire room for just playing cards, he makes good use if it.  There is even large ballroom where he and the ladies like to take a picnic when they can't go to his gardens for whatever reason, now being that his health is frail. The king has even employed a small staff of food tasters to find the poison before it reaches Loki.   
  
On a positive note however, Frigga enjoys teaching Loki the art of Seidr and Loki enjoys learning it.   
  
Thor is proud of him, he says so often, much to Loki's embarrassment.   
  
The guards are doubled and are on high alert, Loki is never to be left alone.   
  
Everything seems to be recovering well, it cannot last.


	10. Ten- When it rains it pours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar are horrifying and I love comments and kudos.

Ten- When it rains it pours

There were several suspects, all with different motives. Thor was protective, extremely so. 

As a result Loki was followed by nothing short of an armed battalion. Thor would have had him in an iron corset and greaves if Loki hadn't held his ground. 

"We mustn't allow the person or persons in question to see that we are frightened" Loki said and Thor seemed to understand. Loki is frightened of what may lay ahead, terribly so. 

Thor does not like Loki to be 'too' far away, as such they follow one another around like lost puppies. 

Thor wants Loki to stay away from the investigation of who has poisoned him. 

Loki outright refuses. 

Instead Loki and his ladies keep their ears to the ground and listen and listen, then listen some more. 

It pays off and in the end four people are suspect. 

Laufey, Sif, a lady of court; Amora and the Jotun ambassador. 

The radicals at court were quickly eliminated, Thor frightened them far too much. 

They start with Amora. 

She is absurdly jealous of Loki and upon being leaned on by Thane Erik calls Loki a number of curses he did not know ladies even knew, she is immediately exiled from court with the aid of Frigga of course. 

One down. 

"Oh Dagmar, I do not know anymore" Loki sighs stretching out on the plush sofa. They have come to a dead end and cannot find anyone who is willing to talk with them even with 'gentle persuasion'

"Nor do I, though I really doubt your sire is at fault" Dagmar says in a calm voice dealing a set of cards to Agata and Erik. 

"You do not know him as well as I" Loki says sombrely 

"I do not"

A week passes in silence, all that is heard within the halls of the palace are pitiful rumours and gossip. 

'I hear he's going mad' one person says, perhaps he is. He worries constantly and is now known to send guards ahead of him wherever he goes if indeed he leaves his chambers. 

He is stressed. He has trouble sleeping and is constantly tossing and turning falling asleep only just before dawn. His hair is falling out too all he can do is tie it back and keep it under one of the hoods he has made popular. 

Everything is worsened when a fine ebony arrow is shot at his portrait that hangs over the fireplace. It hits his heart. He is lucky to have been with queen in her chambers. 

He is moved to other chambers, further within the palace dating back to when the Queen Mother was still alive. 

They are old and ought to be refurnished but Loki does not want anyone that could do him harm in there. As long as he is still alive there is hope.


	11. Eleven- Guardsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a ball...and a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know about this fanfic anymore. 
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar are to be desired and comments and kudos are the best.
> 
> Warnings: Lead up to violence, violent thoughts.

It is early one evening when Loki decides to brave the Palace of Asgard and attend a ball being held in honor of a victory of one of Odin's Generals; Tyr.

 

He is dressed in his finest royal purple surcoat, kid skin gloves, his hood and shoes, they call them 'Louis Heels' on Midgard. Thor comes to collect him in his regalia, he is rather quite handsome. He insists Loki take a dagger with him, Loki reluctantly agrees and hides it in his sleeve.

 

Loki takes Thor's arm and they leave with the ladies and guards in tow.

 

For a short while Loki is permitted to be free and feel safe in the arms of Thor as they dance, the whole of Asgard watching.

 

His ladies dance with only the highest ranking generals and nobles. They toast the nobles, generals and of course Tyr.

 

The night goes well, until Loki spots several black figures about the room.

 

“Thor, do not look but there are a number of black figures about the room” Loki whispers quietly as they dance.

 

Thor takes his leave and goes to tell his father as soon as possible. While Thor does this Loki goes to alert his captain of the guard.

 

“It has come to my attention that there may be an attempt on my life, tonight. The guards are to be at the ready” Loki says quickly as he walks past Jergen, the guard captain,

 

He nods.

 

Loki slowly makes his way to the doors, a guard sauntering behind him.

 

He is cut off by a dark figure, he turns left headed towards the gardens but a gaggle of ladies are in his way. His heart is pounding and his mind is running a mile a minute.

 

_'What if they kill me?'_

 

_'What will happen to the others?'_

 

Loki reaches for the dagger in his sleeve. Wary of his surroundings and the mysterious figures.

 

He keeps it hidden and his hand tightly wrapped around the dagger.

 

An unfamiliar man approaches Loki, he's fingering the pommel stone of his sword.

 

Loki is unprepared and wishes Thor was by his side.

 

The images rush through his head.

 

The razor sharp blade piercing his chest, blood pooling around him, choking on his own blood, falling, falling to the ground.

 

He tries to be brave, he does, he musters all his energies and prepares. But then the screaming starts.

 

 

 


	12. Twelve- Bals de la Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual my spelling and grammar are to be desired. On own nothing associated with Marvel and comments and kudos are marvellous.

Twelve- Bals de la Morte

People are screaming. Weapons are drawn and he just stands there, his hands shaking, the dagger falls to the ground with a delicate clatter. His hands are covered in blood, the smells fill his nose. It's overwhelming and he resists the urge to wretch. 

He never thought, not once that he could kill someone. 

He is pulled from his thoughts when Jergen grabs his forearm and pulls Loki to him in a bid the protect him. 

"Look away majesty"   
Instead Loki watches in horror as atrocious acts of malice are committed. Horrid thoughts swim about his head. 

Blood is spilt. 

No one is safe. 

At this moment Loki wishes he wore the iron corset.


	13. Thirteen- the Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki takes flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something. to be settled.
> 
> Loki is alive and well, physically. 
> 
> As per usual my spelling and grammar are to be desired. I own nothing associated with Marvel and comments and kudos are marvellous.

He runs.

He does not fight the good fight.

He runs.

Three guardsmen are in front of him with four at each of his flanks and three behind him. Dagmar and a wounded Agata supported by Jergen run with him.

 

First they go to the Queen Mother's chambers via 'the Queen's staircase' 

Agata is taken to one of the healers. 

At this point Dagmar helps Loki into an iron corset, it is terribly uncomfortable but in all honesty. What is safety at the price of comfort?

Frigga meets them shortly after with several of her personal guardsmen.

“You will leave for Fife this evening, you are in far too great a danger here” Frigga says, calm and composed as per usual  
“Purple does make for an excellent shroud” Loki says coolly as Dagmar helps him into his purple velvet cloak fastening it with a diamond brooch.  
“I will have your belongings sent to you when you are in the safety of Fife” The queen says handing Loki an embroidered coinpurse.  
“Who will come with me?” He asks exchanging his kid skin gloves for leather ones and his shoes for black silk Damask ones.  
“Lady Dagmar, a guard and the coachman. The others will leave to join you when some distance has been put between you and the palace. Thor will join you as soon as the circumstances permit”  
“Let us go then” 

 

They leave as quickly as possible.

 

Loki does not relax until they are in the carriage and have left the city and are en route to Fife.

The carriage is unlike the one Loki usually rides in. It is black, old and designed to protect the passengers as much as possible, this only adds to the fear which has filled Loki's breast.

Dagmar tells Loki about Fife and it's people.

From what Dagmar says they are as follows.

Stout and hard working.  
Fiercely loyal.  
Moderately Wealthy  
Loving of their Marquess; Loki.

Circumstances as they are he can only wait until he gets there and hope for the best.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Fife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki arrives at Fife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel nor do I make profit.
> 
> My literary skills are to be desired.
> 
> I love comments and kudos, I read every comment I get.
> 
> As a side note because you're all so good to me I have written more than usual.

The city of Florin capital of Fife is a port city that reminds Loki of Jotunheimr it is cold, decrepit and poorly. It does not match the description Dagmar gave, the people are worn and tired, hungry and cold.

 

Loki will improve the conditions, he vows. 

 

"Years of mismanagement and corruption I dare say" Loki says to Dagmar barely above a whisper

 

"The poor things" she replies. 

 

 

At Mountjoy Manor, Loki's residence a grand feast is held which Loki loathes. He commands the food be distributed to the servants and their families. He and Dagmar eat only a little while his guard eats in the barracks.

 

“Gods save his Grace” Several of the servants shout

 

“There is no kinder Marquess in all the land!” Their praises make Loki blush but realise just how badly the people need him.

 

That night there is dancing and music, Loki joins in despite the fact he should be fearing for his safety.

 

Perhaps some good can come from the debacle. If he cannot benefit Asgard as a whole perhaps he can aid Fife and her people.

 

 

The next day Loki sets about restoring Fife to it's former prestige.

 

He meets with secretaries, head of the armed forces, treasurer and several other men.

 

“From what I gather you care nothing for the people of Fife and as such I feel it necessary to relieve you of your positions, all of you” With that Loki makes several enemies and possibly more would be assassins.

 

As it would so happen Fife's treasury is crippled, Fife is in debt up to the hilt and famine is rife.

 

Immediately he lightens taxes on the people and write the queen Frigga, it makes more sense to write her majesty than the king since she is less likely to throw Loki on his own resources.

 

 

_My Dear Majesty, Frigga Queen Consort of Asgard_

 

_I write to ask of you when my funds shall be restored to me as I require them as soon as possible. Please write soon I need an answer as soon as possible._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

 

_Loki Laufeyson, Marquess of Fife, betrothed of Prince Thor of Asgard_

 

 

She responds almost immediately

 

_Loki,_

 

_Currently the situation at the palace is precarious, as such we are unable to send you your funds but you will have your possessions, I understand you must be lonely in Fife, as a result Thor will be visiting you soon. The exact time is not yet decided._

 

_Frigga._

 

_P.S: What did I say about the formalities?_

 

 

 

Several days later all Loki's jewels and finery are sent to him in a train of gilded carriages escorted by nothing less than a regiment of guardsmen. Among them is Jergen who will take place as head of Loki's manor guard.

 

Loki should not have expected financial aid so easily, not that there is much left after decorating his chambers and commissioning his jewellery and art.

 

So Loki lays awake at night fraught with anxiety as he tries to learn how to run a marquessate. His debts accumulate as he must run his own household and restore Fife, he has never had to do this before, Dagmar helps as much as possible but her situation is not much better than Loki's.

 

So he begins to sell his jewels, one by one until his debts are no longer and he can begin chipping away at those of Fife.

He appoints his cabinet.

 

Several people of Florin.

 

A merchant, a banker, a bourgeois gentlewoman and several representatives from the poor and destitute, bourgeois and the wealthier citizens of Fife.

 

Loki often rides through the city in an open carriage distributing food to the poor, from biscuits to choice cuts of meat. The people are grateful for any and all concessions they get from their marquess. Even the fishwives shout their praises, lurid they be.

 

It seems as though a great cloud has been lifted away from Fife and the sun is now allowed to shine through, even the beggars seem to has a happy countenance.

 

 

 

 


	15. Fifteen - Loki and His Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki introduces reforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired and I love comments and kudos.

Throughout the next month Loki makes a number of reforms which greatly improves the quality of life in Fife, namely Florin. As Florin is a large port it becomes a port of call for a number of merchant ships of which tariffs are imposed and trading ensues. 

Florin's economic security is secured now he must secure his armies. He cannot have an army of mercenaries, that happened on Midgard and a number of rulers were deposed. Loki read this in a Midgard book called 'The Prince'. As such Loki must train the small army that is his. 

"I want a small but well trained and well equipped army" he tells the head of the armed forces. 

Loki does not have an army like the others in Asgard, it has a navy which encompasses three galleons, eight warships and three merchant ships, all like those of Midgard. 

His military is even more different. He equips his soldiers in light flexible armour with short swords, longbows and tower shields even special spears which break when they hit the target so that they can't throw the spear back. 

Loki read a book from Midgard which tells the reader how a 'Roman Army' conquered many regions. He follows their example. 

Loki is proud of his army, a shining example of camaraderie and brotherhood. 

He is especially glad for it when a certain warlord declares war.


	16. Sixteen- Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great storm is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, I love comments and kudos.

War is a time of great nationalism. As such the people erect a large statue of Loki holding a flag and sword high in the air, a symbol of everlasting triumph. The call it 'Mother'

Just as quickly as Loki was able to restore Florin it all seemed to run to seed. 

Loki meets with the Warlord's delegation which goes like this. 

"You tell him, you tell him Calder that if he wants the shake his little fist at me to go right ahead because I am prepared to give him such bite he'll wish he kept his hands in his pockets!"

"We'll see, 'Marquess'. Remember that the higher the pedestal the harder they fall" 

Loki has no choice but to mobilise the armed forces and write to Odin requesting aid. 

Odin sends 500 auxiliaries. 

They won't be of much use, they're young and undisciplined. But they will add somewhat to the weakened defence of Florin. 

The city while walled has been weakened over the years by the fierce winds that assault the walls from the sea. 

It isn't long before 'The Monster' as the people call the invading warlord is only a few kilometres away from florin. The navy has already had a number of fierce naval clashes with The Monster's superior forces. Before being forced to fall back to the port. Loki intends to resist fiercely. 

Loki rallies the people in the city centre. 

"Take back our land not in miles but in inches, take an inch hold your ground then later take some more" There is a roar of approval "I urge you, cut your dresses, take up arms, we must not doubt ourselves but insist upon ourselves, our gods and our ancient rights!"

Loki is in his armour, silver with an emerald green plume coming from his helmet. He holds a sword with the words 'No unequal match for many' on the blade. 

On this day he shall do battle, he shall show the Monster just what he is capable of.


	17. Seventeen- Their Finest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's finest hour in which he prevents invasion from the warlord Calder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, I love comments and kudos.

Loki rides at the head of his army decked in armour upon a stout white stallion.

By now it is raining heavily, a storm is underway. Thor must know about the war, he must be furious.

The soldiers form an unbreakable wall of shields outside the city with the port protected by the fleet.

The Monster's army is at the other side of the field. Headed by their leader Calder the Unblooded. They are freelance knights for the most part, equipped in heavy constricting armour with large clunky weapons. As opposed to Loki's who are in light armour with short swords which by the time an axe is lifted and swung they could have been stabbed several times. 

Loki is outnumbered six to one but Loki holds the advantage of fighting in his land, not only this but it is raining thus the field is muddy.

His orders are to capture Calder if possible, kill him if necessary.

"We band of brothers brave shall be honored beyond the grave and those not here will be ashamed!" A roar of approval is gained from what Loki shouts. “Are we going to allow them to take our homes, our businesses, our very lives?!”

“NO!” Is the response

“Then we fight the good fight, we show 'The Monster' whose boss!”

 

The battle commences.

Odin's men are pitiful to be blunt, they are insolent and loot the dead, if Loki didn't have a great deal of respect for Odin then he would have them thrown in the dungeons.

Loki's men hold their ground, the Monster advances on their position but this is cut short, his men are weighed down by their armour and kept in place by the mud at which point Loki orders the men to advance.

They descend upon 'The Monster' with such ferocity and determination that could put Thor himself to shame. 

The Monster's army is cut to shreds. They are overwhelmed by Loki and his army, they are forced into a full retreat.

Loki announces that if they surrender Calder they will be permitted to leave Fife assuming they drop their weapons and remove their armour.

Within minutes three knights emerge from the line of soldiers with the defeated warlord, Calder is thrown at the feet of Loki's horse.

Loki raises his sword high in the air, a symbol of triumph, they roar fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lie, we'll have Thor back soon.


	18. Eighteen- Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all turns out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my spelling and grammar are something to be desired, I love comments and kudos.

Loki returns to Florin triumphant, the standard held high, he radiates victory. Though he is missing a pauldron and his helmet has a large dent he is alive and kicking.

The people shout praise 'Mother is home!' 'Mother has won!'

Flowers are thrown, the men are greeted with food and drink by those who remained in Florin. 

Dagmar has arranged festivities in recognition of the victory. There shall be food, drink, dancing and all the other wonderful things in life. Loki takes time to enjoy these to fullest extent. 

Odin's Auxiliaries are sent back to him in disgrace. 

News and rumours spread quickly. One rumour is that Loki was killed on the battlefield and his head mounted on a pike, Loki has already begun to receive letters of congratulations and requests to form alliances with some of Asgard's most powerful nobles. 

One letter is from Laufey, he is surprised by how expeditious it was in arriving from Jotunheimr. 

'How long will you torment me, and crush me with words?' Is the response to a strongly worded letter from Laufey chastising him on breech of etiquette. 'It is unbecoming of a lady such as thee' were among the most pleasant words written, words were used he had to look up, he knew that they were words some people would be arrested for using. 

Loki however does not allow this to dampen his spirits as be may once have. Instead he takes joy in the fact that he has halted Florin's largest threat. 

Loki does however receive cartloads upon cartloads of jewels, gold and all other precious things he likes from Odin as recognition for his victory over Calder, he is expected to return to the palace in one months time. 

There is but one problem left that is what to do with the deposed duke and warlord, Calder the Unblooded.

On the day of the sun he stands trial before the Inquisitor and several other persons. 

He is to be hung drawn and quartered at high noon the following morning in the town square.


	19. Nineteen- The Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calder is to meet his Waterloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Execution, not graphic though. 
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired and I love comments and kudos

Birds are in the trees, singing their sweet song, the flowers are blooming and give off their divine aroma. It is ironic that there be such life in a place of death. 

The city centre is full of people calling for the death of 'The Monster'

Loki and Dagmar stand on a carpet in the centre as it is Loki's duty as marquess to oversee the executions of those found guilty of high treason. 

He asks Loki for his forgiveness which he gives. 

He is clearly mad, his speech is rambling and he is on borderline hysterics. 

His voice is drowned out by the drums but it is not long before his screaming starts. 

Loki buries his head in Dagmar's shoulder, he cannot look, he cannot bare to see a man suffer so horrible a death, one he does not wish upon any soul. Regardless of what this soul has done. 

Dagmar clutches his hand hiding her face from the display of barbarity. 

"I am sorry you had to see this, it is not for the eyes of fine people" Jergen says placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"If it were not he there it would be me" is all he manages to say in reply. 

Soon the screaming stops, the pitiful soul is at last given the peace one calls death.

His body is not. 

His head is sawn off and mounted on a pike to be displayed on the wall for the crows to pick at. 

The birds sing their song still, they must have carried on through the whole ordeal. 

Loki must hold back the bile rising in his throat. 

The people return to their duties. Housewives doing the wash, the traders peddle their wares the fishermen leave for the sea, porters head to the port, it is incredulous how these people manage to see a man brutally executed and not bat an eye and once all is done return to their duties with so much as a grumble regarding the weather. 

"I wish to go home" Loki says above a whisper. 

"Yes, that is best. We all need a rest" Dagmar says leading Loki to their coach.


	20. Twenty- When in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Dagmar have a heart-to-heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> I apologise for being such a scatterbrain as of late, I have been rather out of myself.

It is around ten in the evening, Loki lays in bed with the covers drawn up to his shoulders, in this position he is at his most vulnerable. 

"Dagmar" Loki breathes "I've never quite understood the need for such barbarous acts. 

Yes, I am accustomed to violence and yet I cannot tolerate what is required. In battle, I took the lives of many, that served a purpose, they were given a swift relatively painless death at the tip of my sword. 

But Calder, regardless of what he had done, were it my decision how he were to die, he would have been beheaded with the stroke of an axe. 

But they wanted their Moot and I did as I always have, I yielded to them, I know that if I had refused they would have turned against me, it would be my head on the pike along with his. 

Their loyalty is fickle, Dagmar. I have it now, but when the winds change so shall their opinion of me. 

Now I am 'Mother' I imagine it is only a matter of time before I am 'The Jotun'

It seems I need a challenge to live, I imagine that if my sire should die then I should soon follow"

"Oh dear lord, do not speak like that, I am certain that all shall be well, I am certain that you shall live for many years yet-" Dagmar starts attempting to console Loki

"No-I am but a pawn in their petty squabbles, it was not Odin's forces who defeated Calder, but mine, it was not Odin's council who delivered his fate, it was my moot. Death is how my reign shall start and death is how it shall end, you think to be optimistic but in the end pessimism is the only way I shall have results with minimal death incurred"

Loki lets out a mirthless laugh. 

"All I really want is to be wonderful, I want a family of my own, someone to always love me who  
In turn I shall love just as much. But I know better than anyone that just because one has a family there is no guarantee of love"

"Oh Loki, do not think so negatively, Thor loves you, you must be blind not to see that" Dagmar says comfortingly 

"Dear Lady" Loki says slowly "It is common knowledge that my marriage to Thor is becoming less and less likely, my sire has made sure of that. As such it would seem I am destined for spinsterhood, that or I am to be forced into a union which will unsoundly be my undoing"

Dagmar opens her mouth to say something but is cut off. 

"You know something of a Lord Bulbeck?"

"Yes, we hear tell he beat his last wife to death" Dagmar recoils at the name. 

"Yes. As it would so happen there are certain souls who would wish for me to marry him, it was proposed some years ago, several times actually. Should my marriage to Thor not come to fruition I shall soon go to my final home. I do have a feeling the attempts on my life have a good deal to do with it all"

The room is silent. 

"What does it all mean?"

To that Dagmar has no reply.


	21. Not a chapter.

Guys. 

I am so very sorry, I've not been terribly well lately and I've had do much I've had to do and on top of that I'm having trouble writing this in general. 

I'm just out of it. 

I'm going to attempt,emphasis on attempt, to write a '30 Day Drabble a Day challenge'

I think it's just what I need to get going. 

Once more, terribly terribly sorry. 

I still love you guys though.


End file.
